Nincho?
by Jayisha
Summary: UA, SasuNaru. Pour faire simple, Sasuke a la poisse. Et si son frère, ce timbré de service fan de conneries tous plus insolites les unes que les autres, ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui ramener un Nincho du nom de Naruto, sa situation n'est pas prête de s'améliorer ! Attendez… Un "Nincho" ?


Konbanwa!

Ce soir je vous ponds un petit one shot que j'ai écrit il y a de cela un peu plus d'un mois. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer dans "La véritable Nature Vampirique" de la semaine et pire(!) : je n'ai pas lu les fanfictions que je voulais! (je pense notamment à "A la Croisée des Mondes" de Mariko89 ou encore le dernier truc qu'a pondu Hagane!) Un comble! Et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant parce que j'ai pris énormément de retard en cours et que je dois me remettre à niveau dans certaines matières (Put*** de maths de merde!)... Bref, vous l'aurez compris, c'est pas la joie... Et même si je suis en vacance dans une semaine j'ai l'impression que sur ce coup là je vais devoir un peu passer dessus...

Désolation! M'enfin je vous ai vous et je peux me permettre de poster ce petit truc qui devait être plus sérieux mais qui a mal tourné (encore une fois oui). Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais je perds souvent de ma crédibilité et de mon sérieux... Bref, j'espère cependant que vous plairez à lire cette histoire! Qui sait, peut être que quand j'aurai retrouvé mes esprits (et le temps qui me fuit comme la peste) je reprendrai cette fic (après avoir bien entendu fini "Contradiction" ainsi que "Coeurs Imprenables...") mais c'est une autre histoire...

Enfin, un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewé une de mes histoires récemment je répondrai très bientôt c'est promis! ^^

**[EDIT]** Je me prosteerne en espérant que vous me pardonnerez. Car en me relisant récemment j'ai réalisé la quantité de fautes que j'avais laissée passer. Honte sur moi parce que j'avoue que certaines étaient à me baffer... Bref, voici une version corrigée de ce one shot!

* * *

**Titre : **Nincho?

**Genre :** Shonen ai, comédie, romance

**Couple : **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction (Je coule mes parents en bouffant voracement le forfait internet même!)

**Synopsis :**

_Quand la poisse imprègne toutes les cellules de notre corps, on ne peut espérer vivre en paix. Et lorsqu'un on a un frère qui ramène des choses toutes plus insolites les unes que les autres de ses voyages, il est certain ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Pas quand on se retrouve avec un nincho sur les bras. ... Un Nincho?_

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Nincho?

Il est de ceux qui manquent cruellement de chance. Sasuke faisait partie de cette catégorie choisie sur le volet par mère Nature. Il aurait du s'en sentir fier car après tout, peu avait la chance – ironie que voilà – d'être la représentation même de la malchance. Non, lui, ce dont il était extrêmement heureux c'était d'être d'une beauté à en faire pâlir les plus beaux!

Il pouvait le dire haut et fort. Lui, Sasuke, trois-cent soixante-quatorzième membre de l'illustre famille Uchiha, était sublime. Il avait tout pour lui – car il n'avait rien laissé aux autres – . Enfin, en même temps ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa famille avait plus que surveillé le lait sur le feu. Il pouvait même affirmer avec certitude qu'elle avait utilisé tous les moyens à sa disposition pour obtenir LA température idéale, LA couleur parfaite, L'onctuosité exquise et LE goût adéquat pour qu'il soit à l'image des adjectifs des caractéristiques de ce lait.

La preuve de cette vigilance constante lui avait été donnée le jour où son frère, Itachi, lui avait confié avoir entendu des bruits suspects en provenance de la chambre de leurs parents lorsqu'il était jeune. Visiblement il en avait été traumatisé puisqu'il ne devait avoir à l'époque que quatre ou cinq ans et qu'il s'en souvenait toujours. Et si Sasuke avait voulu douter des paroles de son aîné, le même phénomène s'était produit il y a deux ans de cela lorsque ses parents, apparemment investis d'un fougue inconvenante pour leur âge – que l'on peut également qualifier de « tentative d'auto-conviction de jeunesse éternelle » – s'étaient – beurk! – envoyés ouvertement en l'air.

Résultats des courses : une innocence brisée et de quoi cauchemarder jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais surtout! Une petite soeur absolument écoeurante tant elle était adorable et dont il n'avait jamais voulu. La petite indésirable s'amusait à ses temps perdus – soit tout le temps – à lui bousiller sa coiffure « ténébreux-cul-de-canard ». Le pire étant qu'il lui avait fallu des années avant de maîtriser le coup de main nécessaire à l'élaboration d'un tel chef d'oeuvre capillaire. Et que Madoka était à croquer...

Tout ça pour en revenir à sa magnificence – N'est pas narcissique qui veut! – . Et donc, grâce à ses parents qui avaient bien travaillé, Sasuke pouvait se pâmer d'être difficilement ignorable dans la société. Outre sa silhouette esthétiquement musclée et superbement proportionnée – c'est la vieille qui reluquait son cul qui l'a dit! – ainsi que sa chevelure sombre aux reflets délicieusement bleutés, le charme du brun était principalement canalisé dans ses yeux.

Deux orbes onyx qui pouvaient, selon le bon vouloir de leur possesseur, troubler quiconque avait le malheur de les apercevoir. Il est cependant nécessaire d'insister sur le groupe nominal « le bon vouloir du possesseur ». Car, malgré sa beauté extérieure, Sasuke Uchiha n'était qu'un grand penseur – ou grand chieur – qui considérait que peu de personnes lui arrivait à la plante des pieds – la cheville c'est trop haut! –.

Pourtant, lorsque le brun osait exprimer un sentiment autre que le mépris dans ses prunelles obscures, il était... un appel à l'asservissement de tous. En effet, à ces rares moments, il devenait surpuissant et il obtenait un pouvoir qui, allié à une paire de lèvres subtilement rosées et enivrantes de sensualité, pouvait mettre K.O. n'importe quel humain normalement constitué et un tant soit peu sensible à la Beauté. Les rares cas qui résistèrent à un sourire charmeur ou à un regard tendre de Sasuke Uchiha ne peuvent malheureusement pas témoigner – à part ses parents mais ils sont hors catégorie ceux là – ...

Cependant, cette beauté surnaturelle tant elle paraissait illusoire n'était en fait qu'un subterfuge pour masquer le plus important. Car, en plus de ne pas avoir été très généreuse en matière de chance, la Nature avait affublé Sasuke de la tare la plus chiante et la dévastatrice qu'il n'aie jamais existé : la poisse. Certes, dit comme ça, ça ressemble juste à une vaste plaisanterie. Mais ce n'en est pas une! Les effets de la poisse sont si dangereux que même Voldemort a crevé parce qu'il en avait! Parce qu'il paraît inconcevable sinon qu'un microbe comme Harry Potter aie pu le vaincre! Soyons sérieux! La poisse est ce qui peut arriver de pire dans la vie de quelqu'un! ET ON NE PEUT PAS LA FUIR.

Sasuke était conscient cette vérité universelle. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne tenta pas de résister lorsqu'il prit conscience de la succession d'emmerdes qui s'abattait sur lui. Il accepta son destin tâché de crottes de chiens tapies dans le gazon et tenta de se faire un semblant de vie où sa beauté le maintenait à flot.

Malheureusement, peu de gens étaient disposés à accepter sa résignation. Beaucoup tentaient de le pousser à bout. Et c'est ce qui arriva ce vendredi là. Sasuke en dépassa son quota de vociférations maudites...

* * *

En arrivant au lycée par une belle matinée de fin de semaine, Sasuke arborait une mine sombre. Sa malchance s'était quelque peu calmée ces temps ci mais curieusement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. La prémonition le tenaillait depuis son réveil où il s'était élégamment étalé au sol dans une piètre tentative d'enfiler un pantalon. Et depuis, un frisson le traversait désagréablement lorsque son regard croisait un jean... L'Uchiha poussa un soupir affligé. Il fallait se faire une raison, une telle accalmie ne pouvait guère durer bien longtemps. Il en fut plus convaincu que jamais quand Sakura se précipita vers lui avec enthousiasme.

Il supportait laborieusement la jeune fille. La lueur fanatique qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il était en sa présence contribuait à cette intolérance. Mais il restait impassible et poli. En souvenir de l'époque datant d'avant ses six ans où elle était encore censée. Ce qui remontait à trèèèès longtemps... Et puis, mine de rien, c'était la moins dangereuse de toutes ses groupies et il pouvait se vanter d'avoir une très bonne protection en cas d'attaque massive de la gent féminine. En effet, la Sakura enragée défendant ce qu'elle croit être son bien, est un être effrayant. C'est pour cela que Sasuke ne lui adressa pas de regard tueur lorsqu'elle empoigna son bras gauche en le saluant :

« Bonjour Sasuke kun! Tu as bien dormi? »

En guise de réponse, l'interrogé se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dégoûté. C'était lui où Sakura avait insinué quelque chose? Qu'avait-il fait la veille déjà? Ah oui, il avait reçu... un appel de la sangsue collée à lui... Sasuke ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin et il assassina rapidement les suppositions qui naissaient dans son cerveau. Surtout ne rien imaginer. Son petit déjeuner n'y survivrait pas...

Dans un silence souillé par la voix mielleuse de Sakura qui débitait des âneries à une vitesse hallucinante, les deux jeune gens se rendirent en cours.

* * *

La cloche retentit, signant ainsi la fin du cours barbant de Kakashi sensei, son prof d'histoire et accessoirement, meilleur ami de son frère. Pourtant, Sasuke ne s'empressa pas de quitter la salle. Car après cette heure venait le pire. Le cours de bio avec Orochimaru. Surnommé « le Serpent », le prof n'avait jamais été parmi les préférés des étudiants. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il suintait la pédophilie par tous les pores de sa peau. L'Uchiha en conservait d'ailleurs un souvenir cuisant et douloureux.

**Flash Back**

Sasuke était l'impassibilité même. Pourtant l'activité à laquelle il était livré en aurait fait rougir ou pleurer plus d'un. Mais il était un Uchiha. Et un Uchiha restait digne quoi qu'il arrive. Même si intérieurement il n'était qu'envie de meurtre et honte. Elle est belle la vie de Sasuke! Ah, on ne l'y prendrait plus! Il ne rêverait plus jamais en cours de bio! Surtout avec un prof comme Orochimaru!

Le Serpent avait enfin décidé de dévoiler sa vraie nature. Et la façon dont il s'y prenait était vile et dégradante. Avec un autre professeur peut être que ce serait passé mais avec Orochimaru...

Le brun serra des dents en recevant un coup violent sur les fesses. Le heurt de son postérieur avec la règle de cinquante centimètres en acier fut suivi de près par le timbre de voix vicieux et réjoui de son tortionnaire :

« Et donc, ici, sous la... « chair »... kukuku... de Monsieur Uchiha, nous pouvons trouver le coccyx qui- »

Sasuke n'avait pas écouté le reste de la phrase. C'était trop pour lui.

Une autre claque faillit le faire craquer et hurler. Mais merde! Qu'avait donc ce foutu prof avec son coccyx! La violence des coups annonçait de nombreux bleus sur son fessier – anciennement parfait – ainsi que de graves séquelles psychologiques. Car malgré sa capacité à gérer les malheurs causés par sa poisse, ça, c'était trop pour lui...

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il était heureux que Sakura n'aie pas pu assister au cours d'anatomie qu'il leur avait donné ce jour là. Elle aurait été capable de palper ses fesses en lui demandant s'il ne pensait pas qu'il allait avoir des bleus... Les dents de Sasuke se serrèrent et son envie – presque inexistante – d'assister aux prochains cours se fit la malle. Il prenait la direction de la sortie du lycée quand Sakura, qui venait vers lui en trombe, lui renversa de l'eau sur la chemise. La pauvre jeune fille ainsi que toutes celles qui virent la scène entrèrent au paradis. En effet, en se mouillant, la chemise blanche devenue transparente de l'Uchiha dévoilait plus qu'elle n'auraient jamais espéré en voir dans leur vie. L'eau collait le tissu à la peau du brun et suggérait des muscles bien dessinés et attrayants. L'extase lisible dans les yeux de ses groupies se transforma vite en convoitise, et Sasuke sut qu'il en serait de même pour Orochimaru s'il changeait d'avis. Dans la minute qui suivit, le brun avait déjà quitté la terre périlleuse qu'était le lycée...

* * *

Le soulagement envahit l'Uchiha lorsqu'il referma la porte d'entrée de sa maison. D'après le silence qui régnait, il en déduisit que ses parents étaient absents. Sa mère devait certainement avoir amené Madoka dans un quelconque déjeuner avec ses amies, et son père... Au boulot comme d'habitude.

Le brun monta dans sa chambre où il balança négligemment son sac de cours sur son lit. Il se débarrassa rapidement de la chemise trempée et enfila un Tee shirt noir simple. Il redescendit ensuite et s'attaqua au frigo dont il examina soigneusement le contenu. Il en ressortit un reste de poulet emballé dans du film plastique qu'il mit à réchauffer dans le micro onde. Puis il s'attela à l'élaboration de riz mexicain.

Il coupa des tomates et des poivrons en petits morceaux et il les fit cuire avec des oignons hachés et des lardons qu'il avait auparavant fait revenir sur une poêle chaude. Il mit de l'eau salée à bouillir et lorsque ce fut effectif, il y introduit le riz. Quelques minutes plus tard il rajouta le contenu de la poêle. En attendant que son riz soit cuit, il alla s'installer devant la télévision. Les informations avaient un goût de déjà vu de par leur abondance en crimes en tout genre et il préféra zapper pour ne pas couper son appétit.

Vint enfin le temps d'être récompensé de sa patience. Il se servit grassement de tout ce qu'il avait préparé – parce que jouer les indifférents ça demande de l'énergie – et il s'installa sur une chaise devant la table de la salle à manger. Ses baguettes atteignaient ses lèvres lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui était l'impudent qui venait de pénétrer dans la maison. Un seul être était l'auteur d'entrées aussi ridicules.

Son frère, Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke poussa un long soupir désabusé et reprit sa précédente activité. Il ne s'étonna pas lorsque deux mains se placèrent sur ses yeux, lui barrant donc la vue appétissante de son repas. Une voix chaude et taquine titilla son oreille :

« Qui c'est? »

« Le crétin de service qui s'est barré du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles durant trois mois. »

« Gagné! Je me demande comment tu fais pour deviner que c'est moi! »

Sasuke présenta sa mine la plus blasée. Décidément son frère était d'une puérilité... C'était à se demander qui était l'aîné dans la famille. Car rien dans sa stature ne laissait présumer qu'Itachi avait cinq ans de plus que lui. Cette jeunesse qu'on pouvait lui attribuer était sans doute due au métier du brun. Celui ci était plus ou moins archéologue.

« Plus ou moins » car la plupart du temps, Itachi cherchait des choses ne touchant pas forcément à son domaine de métier. D'où les trouvailles particulièrement abracadabrantes qu'il ramenait parfois chez eux. Grâce à son talent, il avait grandement contribué à retrouver le sarcophage d'un pharaon qui avait été cherché pendant près de vingt ans. On l'avait alors décoré d'une attestation spéciale qui lui permettait de toucher des revenus sans forcément travailler. L'Uchiha en profitait d'ailleurs – trop – largement pour entreprendre des voyages imprévus et ce, sans avertir personne. Au début, cette attitude lui avait valu des réprimandes de sa famille mais celle ci avait fini par s'habituer à ses facéties... et à ses retours « éclatants ».

Une mine réjouie scotchée sur le visage, Itachi questionna :

« Alors petit frère tu me fais pas la bise? T'es pas content de me voir? T'as encore oublié de mettre du chorizo dans ton riz pas mexicain? »

« Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça. Et non je suis pas content de te voir! Je comprends pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin! C'est parce que t'allais revenir! »

« Ah! Ta poisse est revenue! »

« Elle a toujours été là. Elle est juste plus chiante quand t'es dans les parages. Rien que ce matin j'ai failli me faire bouffer par des malades enragées! C'est pourquoi j'ai séché le cours d'Orochimaru. »

« T'as séché? C'est pas bien Sasuke! » gronda l'aîné d'un faux air scandalisé

« Ces paroles sont très malvenues dans ta bouche. Dans toute ta scolarité t'as dû assister à quoi? Cinq cours du Serpent en un an? »

« Bon j'avoue que sur ce point là tu as raison. » acquiesça Itachi.

Et sans en avoir l'air, le brun alla se servir dans la précieuse nourriture de son cadet. Cadet qui ne se garda pas de lui faire remarquer :

« C'est MON riz. »

« Oui, oui, et moi je t'aime beaucoup. » répondit Itachi en insérant une première bouchée dans sa bouche. Sasuke se renfrogna et pesta contre les opportunistes qui profitaient du travail des autres. Un petit silence confortable s'installa avant qu'il ne demande :

« Au fait, t'as rien ramené de ton voyage? »

« ... Tu voulais quelque chose? »

« Non. Mais venant de toi ça m'étonne que tu n'aies encore rien brandi devant moi. »

« ... Kukuku... »

Le cadet en frissonna d'appréhension. Malgré lui il articula :

« Allez crache le morceau. Quelles idioties as tu encore ramenées? »

Itachi eut un sourire éclatant avant de prononcer :

« Naruto, tu peux venir. »

Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient succédèrent aux paroles de l'archéologue. Sasuke se retourna pour faire face... aux yeux les plus déconcertants qu'il n'aie jamais vu. Aux premiers abords ceux ci paraissaient bleus. Pourtant, en les scrutant comme il le faisait, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à donner un avis certain. Car les yeux de Naruto étaient tout bonnement incroyables. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient fait d'un amalgame de bleu azur, de bleu turquoise, de bleu marine... Plus il les observait, plus il avait l'impression qu'ils changeaient de couleur à chaque microseconde qui s'écoulait. C'était troublant. Très troublant. Sasuke n'aimait pas ça.

Pire sa confusion s'accrut lorsqu'il risqua son regard sur autre chose que ces prunelles fascinantes. Des mèches dorées encadraient un visage délicieusement adorable paré d'une bouche charnue et de trois cicatrices sur chacune des joues. Le teint hâlé de la peau du blond réchauffait son regard et ne rendait que plus saisissant la blancheur de ses dents parfaitement alignées. Les pouces dans les poches arrière de son jean stone, Naruto présentait un certaine timidité charmeuse et on devinait des formes plaisantes sous le Tee shirt rougeoyant qu'il portait.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Sasuke piqua un fard. Et comme les Uchiha ne font jamais rien à demi, les rougeurs qu'il eut aux joues furent bien visibles. Il détourna son regard du blond en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne remarqua donc pas le sourire entendu de son frère et la surprise du nouveau venu. Itachi laissa son cadet reprendre contenance avant de demander :

« L'idiotie te plaît? »

« C'est qui? » ne put qu'interroger Sasuke, complètement à l'ouest

« Ben mon cadeau voyons! »

« ... »

« Oula! Reprends toi petit frère! Naruto est canon mais quand même! Pff! Tu fais honte à notre nom! » s'exclama Itachi

« ... La ferme! Et puis d'abord depuis quand tu donnes dans le trafic d'êtres humains hein? Itachiotte aurait il perdu le peu de morale qu'il lui restait? » insista Sasuke, une grimace ironique plaquée sur les lèvres.

Ce fut un sourire sarcastique qui lui répondit. Ainsi qu'une attaque soudaine de son bras. L'espace d'un instant, Sasuke paniqua. Comment Sakura avait-elle pu pénétrer dans la maison? Il ne voyait qu'elle pour s'accrocher à son bras de la sorte! Il déglutit et prépara un regard noir. Il allait signer la mort de la rosée quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur sur l'identité de la sangsue. Car il s'agissait en fait de Naruto. L'Uchiha sentit son coeur battre la chamade en croisant les yeux émerveillés du blond. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir remettre ses pendules à l'heure.

Tout en tentant de se débarrasser du pot de colle il hurla :

« Hey! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? Lâche moi! »

Mais Naruto résistait. Comme un affamé que l'on essaye de séparer de sa boîte de conserve. Sasuke se décida à solliciter l'aide de son frère lorsqu'il vit que ses actions ne menaient à rien. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et il tomba sur un Itachi plus que choqué. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et une panique coupable transparaissait dans ses prunelles. Sasuke sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais croisé une telle expression sur le visage de son frère. Et tout ce qui était nouveau sur Itachi était synonyme de catastrophe mondiale. Une crainte sournoise prit naissance en lui et celle ci ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'Itachi eut un faux rire. Qu'avait donc fait ce crétin? La plaisanterie vaseuse qui s'ensuivit finit de le terroriser.

« Heu... Il t'aime beaucoup visiblement! Hahaha...ha...haa... »

« Itachi? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ENCORE? »

« Techniquement c'est toi qui est responsable de cette attitude mai- »

« ITACHI! »

« Ok ok... Installe toi confortablement sur ta chaise. Tu en auras besoin. Et Naruto, tu peux le lâcher et t'asseoir. Il ne va pas s'enfuir. Enfin je crois... »

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Sasuke mais il finit par desserrer son étreinte sur l'Uchiha. Il entremêla par contre ses doigts à ceux du brun et il porta sa main à sa joue en une tendre caresse. L'heureux bénéficiaire du contact doux de la peau hâlée du blond eut un long frisson qu'il masqua en exigeant de son frère :

« Dis moi tout. Maintenant. »

Itachi fit encore un large sourire géné avant de commencer.

« Ce que je vais raconter va te laisser sceptique mais je te jure que c'est vrai. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot et vas y. »

« Hmm. Naruto appartient à un peuple nommé « Nincho ». A l'instar des Mayas ou des Aztèques, leur savoir était énorme mais on en conserve peu de traces à cause de leur disparition abrupte et quelque peu... mystérieuse. Les rares descendants que l'on peut trouver actuellement sont disséminés un peu partout et c'est une chance que j'ai eu de pouvoir rencontrer Naruto. Les Ninchos sont un peu particuliers. Mais ce qui les rend si uniques c'est le fait qu'ils sont très attachés au respect des coutumes de leurs ancêtres. Et tu as été impliqué dans la plus importante d'entre elle. »

« Putain Itachi tu me fais peur. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais dis toi que le pire reste à venir. »

« ... »

« Bref. Cette coutume veut que chaque Nincho se lie à la personne qui lui est promise. »

« Tu veux dire que- »

« Pour ce faire, on doit prononcer LE mot que les parents du Nincho lui ont attribué à la naissance. En général, ceux ci sont complètement abstraits ce qui fait que peu de Ninchos pouvaient se vanter d'avoir été lié à une autre personne. »

« ... Merde... »

« Naruto n'a pas voulu me dire son mot jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je suppose qu'avec sa réaction, il n'est plus question de me cacher ça. »

Le brun se tourna vers le blond et articula :

« C'est quoi ton mot? »

« Itachiotte. »

Un long silence accueillit cette révélation. Puis ce fut la débandade complète. Sasuke se leva avec brusquerie et il se jeta furieusement sur son frère qui arborait un sourire désolé.

« Connard tu le savais! Tu l'as fait exprès! »

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne pouvait pas me le- »

« Dans ma langue « Itachiotte » veut dire « sexy ». » énonça clairement Naruto, toujours fermement accroché aux doigts de Sasuke.

Cette remarque eut le don de calmer l'Uchiha. La surprise peignit ses traits et il déclara :

« Je croyais que les mots étaient toujours abstraits. »

« Ben faut croire que ses parents ont voulu le caser rapidement. Et puis... Je ne te connaissais pas ces penchants incestueux petit frère. »

Un cri de rage résonna tandis que Sasuke s'essayait au « massacre-du-grand-frère ». Devant l'ampleur de sa colère, et bien qu'étant un Uchiha, Itachi préféra s'éclipser en arguant qu'il allait rendre visite à Kakashi.

Le lycéen se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon avec lassitude. Et comme il s'y attendait, Naruto l'accompagna dans le mouvement. Le Nincho n'avait pas cessé de rigoler depuis l'altercation entre lui et son frère. Et bien qu'agréablement surpris du timbre clair de celui qui lui était désormais lié, il ne put s'empêcher de s'apitoyer sur lui même.

Quelle poisse...

* * *

Il s'avéra par la suite que la réalité n'était pas aussi désespérante que Sasuke le pensait. En effet, Naruto n'était pas un cadeau ramené par Itachi. Il venait en fait d'emménager avec ses parents dans la région et lorsque l'Uchiha avait su que son aîné s'était encore payé de sa tête, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'une bagarre n'éclate entre eux. Enfin, c'était surtout Sasuke qu'on avait du contenir...

Le brun avait également découvert que Naruto n'était pas la timidité incarnée comme il l'avait paru être aux premiers abords. C'était presque le contraire. Une fois la barrière de l'apparence passée, c'était un jeune homme vif et chaleureux qui, de par ces qualités, attirait les gens à lui. Ses sourires éblouissaient son entourage et il adorait raconter des conneries devant un oratoire conquis.

Cependant, son plus grand attrait allait vers Sasuke. Tout était bon pour attirer son attention. Et lorsque le blond partait en live, ses conversations – voire ses disputes – avec le brun étaient franchement explosives. Ils formaient un duo détonnant mais complémentaire. Ensemble, ils irradiaient et ils étaient plus attirants que jamais – quoique d'après Sasuke, il n'avait pas besoin de Naruto pour être un « sex symbol »... –.

La poisse de l'Uchiha semblait momentanément partie en vacances et il ne pouvait que la remercier de lui offrir un peu de paix.

Sasuke avait fini par s'habituer à la pile électrique – pire que babillante – qu'était Naruto. Et il commençait doucement à l'apprécier et à le considérer. A force de le fréquenter et en raison de l'attitude belligérante du blond, il avait complètement zappé le fait que l'Uzumaki lui était lié.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rendit visite à la famille Nincho trois mois après leur arrivée qu'il s'en souvint.

Lorsque lui et Naruto étaient entrés dans la maison, il avait trouvé le silence et l'obscurité du salon bizarres. Sa surprise avait alors été totale lorsque des confettis leur avaient été lancés dessus et il avait jeté un regard ahuri – et donc pas très esthétique – au couple d'adultes qui s'écriait joyeusement :

« Félicitations! Omedeto! »

Ses neurones n'avaient pas capté tout de suite et il avait cherché des réponses à ces congratulations auprès de Naruto. Alors qu'il allait articuler sa question, il avait remarqué la soudaine rougeur qui était visible sur les pommettes du blond. Les paroles qu'il avait entendu juste après lui avaient donné la clé de la compréhension.

« Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin rencontrer ton lié Naru chan. » dit doucement celle qui paraissait être la mère de l'Uzumaki

« Moi aussi. » renchérit un grand blond au même regard azur que Naruto.

Le blond avait esquissé un sourire gêné avant de détourner le regard. Sasuke était dans un état second lorsqu'il avait murmuré :

« Alors... Cette histoire... C'était vrai? »

« Sas- »

Sans même attendre de réponses, il s'était précipité hors de la demeure nincho et il s'était mis à courir loin. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus en présence de Naruto.

Ces paroles signifiaient quoi? Que toute cette attention qu'il lui avait portée était intéressée? Si le blond l'avait fréquenté c'était à cause de cette foutue coutume de merde? Alors dans ce cas là, c'était quoi ce regard empli d'adoration contenue qu'il avait croisé plusieurs fois? Sasuke s'arrêta de courir. Il ne fut pas étonné de sentir des mains douces envelopper son poignet avec précaution. Car il savait que Naruto l'aurait suivi. Lui même s'était arrêté pour tenir la conversation qu'ils allaient indéniablement avoir et qui aurait dû avoir lieu le jour où il l'avait prononcé... ce mot...

Ce jour là, il était resté silencieux après le départ d'Itachi. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir ce qu'impliquait vraiment la coutume Nincho. Alors il s'était tu et il avait attendu que Naruto veuille bien partir. Ce que le blond avait fait quelques minutes après. On aurait qu'il avait senti son refus violent de ne pas accepter un tel lien. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Malgré lui, il s'était attaché à cette petite tête blonde, seule capable de le faire réagir et de lui faire regarder le monde avec un oeil plus tolérant... Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses mèches brunes et commença :

« Naruto je- »

« C'est pas grave. Un lien nincho implique à ses membres de suivre son lié et de le soutenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Cependant, la coutume ne décrit pas précisément de quelle façon. Alors que ce soit en connaissance, en ami, en ennemi ou... en amant, je serai toujours là pour toi. C'est tout. »

« Je veux pas de ça. Je veux pas que ce soit une vieille tradition de merde- »

« Hey! » s'exclama outrageusement Naruto

« -qui décide de ton affection pour moi! Ce que je veux c'est juste que ça ne soit pas factice! Que tu ne sois pas là parce que tu te forces en respect à une quelconque loi! Un Uchiha ne veut rien qui soit illégitime! »

« Sasuke... »

L'Uzumaki avait semblé ému de son aveu et le sourire tendre qu'il avait eu avait fait curieusement battre son coeur. Comme cette fois là... Le blond s'était alors lentement approché de lui et il avait déposé furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ces quelques microsecondes avaient eu un effet apaisant sur Sasuke et il s'était sentit aimé et protégé(?) dans une bulle aux réchauffantes teintes pastelles. Le timbre agréable de Naruto avait fini de le rassurer :

« Ce geste devrait répondre à tes envies. »

Il avait posé encore brièvement la pulpe de sa bouche sur celle de Sasuke avant de questionner joyeusement :

« On y va? »

Le brun n'avait pas répondu et, joignant ses doigts à ceux de Naruto, il avait pris le chemin du retour en tirant l'Uzumaki derrière lui. Son objectif premier avait été que le blond ne voit surtout pas les rougeurs éclatantes qui coloraient ses joues...

Depuis lors, sa vie avait repris son cours. Bien que toujours rythmée de la même façon, il se fustigeait souvent lorsque ses yeux s'égaraient sur Naruto. Les baisers que lui avait volés le blond avaient été comme le détonateur de sa libido. Avant cela, il est nécessaire de préciser qu'il avait plus ou moins été un asexué. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'y avait guère de choix parmi les spécimens de son lycée... Mais depuis donc ces fameux... déclencheurs, il avait muté en une espèce de jeune adulte en chaleur en proie à des rêves hautement érotiques où la vedette n'était autre qu'un blond au sourire aveuglant... Et il ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir.

Il était conscient que s'il le voulait, sa relation avec l'Uzumaki serait d'une tout autre nature. Une tape vive sur l'épaule vint le sortir de ses pensées. Assis comme il l'était, il fut obligé de lever les yeux pour savoir qui avait eu l'audace de l'importuner. En se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Sakura, il détourna le regard et repartit dans ses réflexions. Malheureusement pour lui, la rosée ne semblait pas d'accord avec ça. Elle hurla :

« SASUKE! »

Agacé, le jeune homme consentit à lui accorder un peu de son attention.

« Hn? »

« Qu'est ce qui nous arrive? Je pensais que tu allais bientôt tomber dans mes filets mais toi tu t'éloignes! Pourquoi tu viens plus vers moi? »

« Pff. Je n'ai jamais fait le moindre pas en ta direction et ce, depuis fort longtemps Sakura. »

« Alors pourquoi? »

« Parce que t'es lourde. Et puis, désolé mais j'ai plus besoin de toi pour faire barrière lorsque les folles furieuses sont à côté. »

« Tu veux dire que... »

« Ouais. Franchement Sakura. Je t'ai connue plus fine. Mais parfois je me demande vraiment si cette attitude de groupie que tu adoptes n'est pas fausse. Tu savais depuis longtemps que je ne m'intéresserais jamais à toi mais pourtant tu as continué à t'accrocher et à te voiler la face. C'en est fini de ces enfantillages. »

Le jeune fille ne répondit rien. Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un grand sourire tandis que ses yeux eux étaient brouillés par la tristesse. Sasuke se sentit désolé pour elle mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Il aurait d'ailleurs du faire ça depuis longtemps. Il vit avec une pointe de regret son amie d'enfance s'éloigner de lui pour franchir la porte de la salle de classe en bousculant Naruto. En voyant sa mine renfrognée, celui ci se hâta vers lui en demandant :

« Sasuke, ça va? »

« Ouais. J'ai juste réglé un petit problème qui persistait et qui faisait plus de mal que de bien. »

Le blond l'observa d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de s'installer à sa place. Le cours débuta peu de temps après et l'après midi s'écoula avec lenteur.

Lorsque sonna la fin des cours, Sasuke eut un petit sourire ravi. Sa mère était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et elle lui avait promis de lui concocter son plat préféré à savoir des tomates farcies. Il s'en régalait déjà quand le blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami vint vers lui en disant :

« Dis Sasuke... »

« Hn? »

« Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir? »

« Ouais si tu veux. Mais pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui? »

« En fait, on est en fin de semaine et j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi. Si je pouvais squatter tout le week end ce serait encore mieux. »

Un petit sourire mutin accueillit cette déclaration et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en articulant :

« Ba-ka. »

« Hey! Te moque pas teme! »

« Mais je ne rigole pas. Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. »

« Ouais c'est ça... Fous toi de moi! »

Le trajet jusqu'au domicile des Uchiha fut une hymne au rire et les deux jeunes – surtout Naruto – se donnèrent à coeur joie dans une connerie légèrement déplacée pour leur âge.

Itachi joua les sadiques-de-petit-frère à leur arrivée et ils se firent une partie de foot où Sasuke se vengea avec délectation de tous les coups foireux que son aîné lui avait faits en le battant à plate couture. Puis, essoufflés et contentés, Naruto et lui avaient laissé le grand brun à ses occupations avant d'occuper chacun leur tour la salle de bain du premier étage.

S'étant douché le premier, Sasuke enfila un large pantalon en toile noir ainsi qu'un Tee shirt de la même couleur avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit douillet. La fatigue de la journée se fit ressentir et une somnolence bienveillante s'empara de lui. Cependant, un poids vint le rejoindre chassant ainsi l'appel enivrant de Morphée. Naruto était couché sur le ventre à ses côtés et il paraissait hautement concentré sur le manga qu'il tenait en main. Pas intéressé pour un sou par le contenu, Sasuke demanda quand même :

« C'est intéressant? »

Le blond fixa ses yeux dans les siens avant de répondre :

« Mouais. Mais bon y'a mieux. »

Il lâcha le livre et laissa sa tête retomber sur le matelas moelleux. Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les prunelles onyx de l'Uchiha et un bout de chair rose passa lentement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Sasuke piqua un fard et prit conscience de la situation. Naruto. Canon. Sexy. Lui. Ses rêves érotiques. Son lit. Danger!

Pourtant ses orbes ne quittèrent pas celles de Naruto. Et c'est malgré lui qu'il se rapprocha du corps chaud qui occupait son lit. Leurs torses rentrèrent en contact et un long frisson d'anticipation mais aussi d'envie traça un sinueux chemin en lui. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et posa ses doigts dans le creux des hanches de son vis à vis. Ceux ci se mirent en activité, faisant lentement mais sûrement remonter le tee-shirt rouge que portait Naruto. Le toucher de la peau du blond, si douce à cet endroit, l'électrisa et le tremblement qui répondit à ses caresses légères donna à Sasuke l'assurance que ce qu'il faisait plaisait. Sa respiration devint hachée et il murmura d'une voix grave rendue rauque de convoitise :

« Naruto... »

« Hm.. »

« Et si... »

« ... »

« Tu... Tu m'es vraiment lié? »

« Oui... »

« Et si... je te disais que... »

« ... »

« Et si je te disais que je t'aime? »

La stupéfaction marqua les traits du visage de l'Uzumaki. Juste avant qu'il ne se détende et qu'un souffle saccadé ne soit le support de ces mots :

« Et bien... je te dirais... la même chose... »

Les yeux aguicheurs et le regard provoquant, Naruto se colla franchement à Sasuke et il ondula du bassin contre lui. La bride fut alors lâchée et le brun embrassa farouchement son aimé. Il l'avait réalisé. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps à se poser des questions inutiles. Il voulait Naruto. Il voulait qu'il l'aime. Et ses réactions montraient avec évidence qu'il en était déjà ainsi. Alors il le goûta comme il avait tant fantasmé de le faire.

Ils gémirent dans le baiser tant les sensations étaient agréables. Sasuke suça avec ferveur la lèvre inférieure de Naruto et sa langue se mêla au doux supplice qu'il infligeait. Le baiser était mouillé, chaud, brûlant. Le blond n'était pas en reste et à défaut d'être le tortionnaire buccal, il fut le sadique corporel. Ses mains empoignèrent avec ardeur les fesses de Sasuke, et tout en soupirant, il rapprocha leurs virilités en plein réveil tonique. Le frottement lascif ajouté au léchouilles imprévisibles de son brun firent monter sa température corporelle, et, comme Sasuke, il en voulut plus.

C'est pourquoi ses mains quittèrent rapidement la chair ronde qu'elles occupaient pour attaquer la chevelure soyeuse de son vis à vis. Dans un mouvement brutal, il décolla leurs lèvres avant d'introduire sa langue avec ferveur dans la cavité buccale que son amant lui avait lubriquement refusé jusqu'à présent. De la salive coula lentement de son menton tandis qu'il entreprenait une danse sensuelle et affamée avec son futur amant. Ils auraient pu continuer jusqu'à un certain accomplissement sexuel mais Naruto se rappela de quelque chose de très important.

Difficilement il se dégagea de l'étreinte qui perdait ses sens en haletant. En voyant son arrêt, Sasuke s'inquiéta. Il fut bien vite rassuré par l'érection bien visible de son blond sous son pantalon. Naruto articula laborieusement :

« Attends. Je dois... te dire quelque... chose.. »

« Hm? »

« A propos de... la coutume.. »

Le sang de Sasuke se refroidit. L'évocation du lien Nincho n'était jamais signe de bonnes nouvelles pour lui.

« Vas y. » souffla t-il malgré ça.

« Je... En fait... Ça n'a... jamais existé. Ce n'était... qu'une vaste blague dont Itachi san... avait eu l'idée. »

Sasuke se figea. Naruto crut que c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'exclama alors :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Je... Je t'aime pour de vrai! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« ...Alors qu'est ce qui- »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui me met dans cet état. » marmonna le brun avant de poursuivre « C'est plutôt le fait que... CE CRETIN S'EST ENCORE FOUTU DE MOI! »

Le brun se leva brusquement, une rage destructrice dans les yeux.

« Attends moi ici. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Un hurlement retentit peu après :

« ITACHII! »

Naruto resté seul sur le lit arborait une expression choquée. S'il avait su que ça allait finir ainsi, il aurait attendu que Sasuke aie fini tous ses sévices sur lui avant de lui dire la vérité. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'après avoir tué Itachi, ce serait toujours dans ses intentions.

Cependant, en se rappelant l'expression fiévreuse que son brun avait eu, ses doutes disparurent et il sut avec certitude que l'Uchiha reviendrait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Un petit rire pervers lui échappa et il alla à l'encontre de son amant. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à le provoquer « un peu », surtout si lui même était consentant. Et puis, il avait toujours voulu tester la banane garnie de chocolat...

**Fin!**

* * *

Mon plus long chapitre toutes catégories confondues. Je me demande vraiment comment certains auteurs arrivent à taper vingt pages de fanfiction pour un chapitre... Mais c'est moi où ffnet bouffe des mots? M'enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé ce one shot (qui personnellement, m'a tué). Ça ne se reproduira plus, j'étais trop pétée après ça!

Allez je vous retrouve normalement (je précise et j'insiste sur le "NORMALEMENT") le 4 avril pour la publication du premier chapitre de "Contradiction". Quoi que je devrais peut être la finir avant...  
*songeuse*

Bon ben à bientôt quand même! ^^


End file.
